


Stupid Shit I Have To Document

by SilverWritesStories



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritesStories/pseuds/SilverWritesStories
Summary: Shitposts my friends say abt our characters.
Relationships: elinore stone/avenel enster ovenence





	Stupid Shit I Have To Document

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its almost 6 am but imma do this shit anyways

Me irl: making mac n cheese

star: *british accent* that's what good pussy sounds like

me: thats not very poggers of you STAR and AVENEL WHY ARE YOU HERE

star: *british accent* what are you talking about this is my normal voice

me: *british accent* no its not

me as elinore: avenel what the fuck

star as avenel: no, darling, please, its just pussy. good pussy.

elinore: what are you talking about i thought i i was the good pussy

avenel: well yes but- *picks up cat* i mean, look at it.

me: ight imma head out


End file.
